1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a device for dynamic balancing of a rotating component, in particular for limiting unbalance conditions inside a centrifugal, which comprises an electric motor to drive a rotating component disposed in an enclosure around a rotational axis wherein a rotor of the electric motor is non-rotatably connected to the rotating component, a bearing assembly for the rotor and stator to be arranged in, and a stabilizer unit which generates as a function of a disturbing force acting on said rotating component a balancing force that is adapted to compensate said latter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior known from DE 198 02 950 A1 is a device for limiting unbalance in a centrifugal which has a rotating component that is rotatably mounted in a frame. This rotating component is driven by an electric motor disposed on a first end of a shaft that is non-rotatably connected to the rotating component. The opposite end of the shaft carries a stabilizer unit by means of which axial balancing forces can be exerted on the shaft to attenuate an unbalance. The drawback affecting this prior known device is that stabilization can be achieved in an axial direction only.
DE 10 2009 009 961 A1 is disclosing a device for limiting unbalance inside a centrifugal which comprises an electric motor to drive a rotating component disposed in a carrier housing, a bearing assembly and a stabilizer unit to generate as a function of a disturbing force a balancing force that is adapted to compensate said latter. The stabilizer unit has magnetic adjusting elements that comprise windings through which current flows and whose current strength is set by a regulating/control unit which reacts in response to sensors that detect disturbing forces. The magnetic adjusting elements may be integrated in a stator of the electric motor on the one hand in which case a stator current simultaneously serves for generating a radial balancing force acting on the shaft while these may also be peripherally staggered relative to the stator windings on the other hand such that they are enabled to exert a radial balancing force separate from the stator. This means that the corrective action takes place in an area close to the rotating shaft.
It is an object of this present invention to improve a device for dynamic balancing of a rotating component, in particular for limiting unbalance in rotating bodies, in such a way that corrective actions can be effectively taken to prevent and/or to reduce such undesirable disturbing influences as unbalance, for instance.